Keep close to your enemies
by VampirePrincess07
Summary: Jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu opisów... W krótkim strzeszczeniu: siódmy rok w Hogwarcie, śmierć Rona, nowa uczennica, irytujący Ślizgon oraz dobrze znany wszystkim nauczyciel Eliksirów.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Osiemnastoletnia Hermiona Granger siedziała samotnie w przedziale Hogwart Express. Właśnie jechała na swój siódmy rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Wspominała wszystkie swoje lata nauki w tej szkole, oraz nie dawno zakończoną wojnę. Jak to zawsze w bajkach bywa, dobra strona zwyciężyła. Jednak wojna niesie ogromne straty po obu stronach frontu. Zginęło tysiące czarodziei raz mugoli, również najbliższych Hermiony. Każdego dnia ich wspominała. Jej rodzice, Ron, Tonks, Padma, Lavender, Cho….

Zmarłych było dużo więcej , Jednak te osoby były najbliższe jej sercu. Codziennie budziła się z krzykiem z koszmarów, które chociaż każdego dnia inne, miały jeden motyw przewodni. Zmarli. Jednego dnia Ron błagający ja o drugą szansę, ginący chwilę później od Avady posłanej przez Scabiora. Następnej nocy Lavender patrząca na nią wzrokiem błagającym o pomoc. Sekundę później Greyback rozszarpywał jej gardło.

Rozmyślania szatynki przerwał melodyjny głos.

-Witaj Hermiono! Możemy się przysiąść? Wszędzie jest straszny tłok- zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem Luna Lovegood. Za nią stał nieco zmieszany Neville.

-Jasne, siadajcie. Harry i Ron też pewnie nie będą mieli nic…-powiedziała odruchowo i gwałtownie przerwała.- Przepraszam- mruknęła.

Wciąż nie mogła przyzwyczaić się, że w tym roku dwójka Gryfonów nie będzie razem z nią uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Luna spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. W jej oczach lśnił smutek.

-Wciąż nie ma żadnych wieści?- zapytał Neville.

Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową. Od razu wiedziała o co chodzi Gryfonowi.

Otóż kilka dni po ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta, Harry zaginął. Zostawił jedynie list, wyjaśniający swoje odejście. Nie mógł pogodzić się ze śmiercią tak bliskich mu osób, szczególnie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nikomu nic nie powiedział, z nikim się nie pożegnał. Widocznie uznał, ze tak będzie lepiej, lecz Hermiona czuła się jakby straciła dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół, zamiast jednego. Niby członkowie Zakonu, którzy ocaleli po bitwie cały czas go szukali, lecz Gryfonka wiedziała, że jeśli Harry nie zechce to nie wróci.

\- Wydaje mi się, że za szybko to oni go nie znajdą- powiedziała.

Słysząc smutek w głosie Hermiony, Luna szybko postanowiła zmienić temat.

\- A co słychać u Ginny?- zapytała.

\- Wciąż nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, nie wraca do Hogwartu.

Po śmierci Rona i wyjeździe Harrego rudowłosa zupełnie się załamała. Nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju, nie rozmawiała z nikim poza Hermioną i pania Weasley. Nikt nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc.

Jakąś godzinę później Hermiona słuchała opowieści Nevilla o wakacjach, które spędził z babcią we Włoszech. Zbliżali się już do Hogwartu, więc cała trójka miała na sobie szkolne szaty. Słuchając Nevilla myślała o swoich wakacjach. Spędziła je w Norze, próbując uporać się ze śmiercią Rona i rodziców. Mimo, że wciąż za nimi tęskniła i nie umiała powstrzymać łeż na myśl o swoim dzieciństwie spędzonym z rodzicami lub o przekomarzaniu się z Ronem, była w zdecydowanie lepszym stanie niż wcześniej.

\- Hermiona, czemu się nie odzywasz? Coś się stało? Może dopadły cię gnębiwtryski?- zapytała Luna.

 _Przynajmniej ona się nie zmieniła_ pomyślała szatynka i uśmiechnęła się do Krukonki.

\- Nie, Luno. Wszystko w porządku. A tobie jak minęły wakacje?- zapytała.

\- Bardzo dobrze, większość czasu spędziłam w domu z tatą i pomagałam mu z Żonglerem. Chcesz zobaczyć najnowszy artykuł?- zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Nie dziękuje, może później. Zastanawiam się tylko, kto w tym roku będzie nas uczył OPCM-u. Babcia ci cos o tym mówiła, Neville?

\- Nie, nawet nie wspominała. Hej, już dojechaliśmy!- powiedział podekscytowany.

Tak właśnie rozpoczął się siódmy rok Hermiony w Hogwarcie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, Hermione od razu ogarnął gwar rozmów. Uczniowie gawędzili o wakacjach, a starsze takie jak piąty, szósty i siódmy także o przebytej wojnie. Po jakimś czasie, gdy pierwszaki były już przydzielone do domów, na mównicę wszedł profesor Dumbledore.

\- Witajcie! Ogromnie miło jest mi widzieć wszystkich nowych uczniów oraz spotkać się ponownie, z osobami uczęszczającymi do Hogwartu od jakiegoś już czasu. Jak wszyscy dobrze wiecie, kilka miesięcy temu zakończyła się wojna. Mimo, że ponieśliśmy ogromne straty, zarówno materialne jak i wśród bliskich nam osób, zwyciężyliśmy! W czasie wakacji Hogwart został odbudowany przy pomocy aurorów, za co jesteśmy niezwykle wdzięczni. A teraz do bardziej przyziemnych spraw, a mianowicie panujących w Hogwarcie zasad. Przypominam starszym uczniom, oraz oznajamiam nowym, że wstęp do lasu na terenie szkoły jest zabroniony. Lista zakazanych przedmiotów wisi na drzwiach gabinetu pana Filcha. I, żeby nie przedłużać, powiem tylko: wsuwajcie!

Po zakończeniu przemowy Dumbedora na sali ponownie zapanował gwar rozmów. Hermiona wdała się w rozmowę z Parvati, wciąż załamanej po śmierci siostry bliźniaczki oraz najlepszej przyjaciółki.

-Więc w tym roku dzielimy dormitorium tyko ze sobą…- powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem Parvati.

-Tak, to strasznie dziwne. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie poranków bez wiecznie zakręconej Lavender- powiedziała szatynka.

Mimo, że nigdy specjalnie nie przyjaźniła się ze swoimi współlokatorkami, radosny szczebiot Lavender o nowo poznanym chłopaku lub przerażenie spowodowane zgubieniem ulubionej mascary wydawał jej się czymś zupełnie naturalnym. Myśl o tym, że już nigdy tego nie usłyszy, była co najmniej dołująca.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, Gryfonki już się nie odzywały. Hermiona rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali, by zobaczyć co robią pozostali uczniowie. Luna z rozmarzoną miną rozgrzebywała widelcem sałatkę, Seamus i Dean żywym głosem o czymś dyskutowali. Spojrzała w stronę stołu Ślizgonów i dostrzegła tradycyjny skład: Malfoy, Zabini i Parkinson. Zajmowali honorowe miejsca mniej więcej w połowie stołu. Blaise i Pansy zaciekle o czymś dyskutowali, a raczej się kłócili. Malfoy natomiast wpatrywał się tępo w jakiś niezidentyfikowany punkt przed sobą. Gdy przechwycił jej spojrzenie, prychnął coś pod nosem i mruknął coś, co chyba miało znaczyć ,,głupia szlama", lecz Hermiona oczywiście nie usłyszała. Przewróciła jedynie oczami i przeniosła wzrok na drugi koniec Sali. _Tacy jak on nigdy się nie zmieniają_ pomyślała i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszła, takie wyzwiska nie robiły na niej już wrażenia. Była dumna z tego, kim byli jej rodzice. Mimo że nie mieli czarodziejskiej mocy, byli dobrymi, uczciwymi ludźmi, których kochała ponad wszystko. Nigdy nie zamieniłaby ich na arystokratów czystej krwi, którzy w ogóle nie znali swojego dziecka. Dopóki nikt nie mówił źle o nich lub jej przyjaciołach, żadne szyderstwa ją nie obchodziły.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Parvati.

-Hermiono, idziemy do dormitorium? Wszyscy już wychodzą- powiedziała ciemnowłosa Gryfonka.

Rzeczywiście, w Wielkiej Sali zostało zaledwie kilkanaście osób.

\- Jasne, chodźmy. Jestem strasznie zmęczona a jutro zaczynają się zajęcia. Muszę jeszcze przeczytać kilka rozdziałów książki od Eliksirów, pewnie profesor Snape od razu wszystkich przepyta. A wiesz, kto będzie w tym roku uczyć OPCM-u? Nie słyszałam, żeby Dumbledore o tym mówił

\- Powiedział o tym w trakcie uczty. Ponownie ma być nim Lupin- oznajmiła.

Hermiona, mimo początkowego zdumienia, szybko zrozumiała dlaczego dyrektor tak zdecydował. Remus, z powodu śmierci Tonks, był bardzo zdołowany i starał się za wszelką cenę zająć czymś innym, by o niej nie myśleć. Posada nauczyciela byłą na tyle zajmująca, że wypełniła prawie cały czas wolny.

\- Tak, w pełni go rozumiem. Jest bardzo przygnębiony po śmierci Tonks.

-Wszyscy jesteśmy- powiedziała gorzko Parvati.

Resztę drogi do dormitorium przebyły w milczeniu. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia, jak zwykle zastały bagaże leżące obok ich łóżek. Trzecie z nich stało puste.

-Wydawało mi się, że zabiorą stąd to łóżko- mruknęła niezadowolona Hermiona.

-Mi też. Teraz wszystko na każdym kroku będzie mi ją przypominać- odpowiedziała Parvati.

Hermiona podeszła do swojego łóżka i zobaczyła na nim kopertę ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Otworzyła ją i zaczęła czytać list znajdujący się w środku.

 _Panno Granger_

 _Piszę do pani ten list, gdyż chciałbym poprosić panią o zjawienie się w moim gabinecie jutro o godzinie 19. Muszę omówić z panią pewne sprawy, które nie nadają się do listownego przekazania. Hasło to ,,Czekoladowe draże"._

 _Profesor Albus Dumbledore_

List wprawił Hermionę w lekkie zdziwienie. Zastanawiała się, czego profesor Dumbledore może od niej chcieć. Może chodziło o coś związanego z Harrym? Lecz niemal od razu wykluczyła tę myśl. Gdyby dyrektor się czegoś dowiedział, błyskawicznie by jej o tym powiedział, nie czekałby do jutra.

Gryfonka zdecydowała, że dalsze rozmyślenia nic pożytecznego już nie przyniosą i musi zaczekać do jutra. Przeczytała kilka rozdziałów książki do Eliksirów, by dobrze przygotować się na jutrzejsze zajęcia i poszła spać. Wcześniej jednak błagała w myślach o choć jedną noc bez koszmarów.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Jak zwykle, obudziła się z krzykiem nad ranem. Była przerażona i zalana potem. Znów miała koszmar. Tym razem śniło jej się, jak Śmierciożercy torturują i zabijają jej rodziców ich własnym domu. Słyszała ich pełne rozpaczy i strachu krzyki, proszące, by nie zabijali ich jedynej córki. Chwilę później obje ginęli z wykrwawienia spowodowanego Sectumsemprą.

Hermiona postanowiła, że tak już nie może być i zdecydowała się na pójście do pani Pomfrey po eliksiry, pomogące jej przesypiać bez koszmarów całą noc. Jako, że za godzinę i tak powinna już wstawać, dziewczyna postanowiła nie kłaść się spać z powrotem. Błyskawicznie umyła się i ubrała. Skierowała się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, by spokojnie poczytać tam książkę, nie budząc przy tym swojej współlokatorki.

Półtora godziny później, do Pokoju Wspólnego zaczęli schodzić się uczniowie, by razem pójść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, więc szatynka dołączyła do Nevilla i Parvati.

– Jak wam minęła noc?– zapytała

– Całkiem dobrze, ale słyszałam, że krzyczałaś nad ranem. Wciąż masz koszmary? Może powinnaś pójść do pani Pomfrey?– spytała ze współczuciem Parvati.

– Tal, wybieram się dzisiaj do niej. Może da mi jakieś eliksiry.

Po tym rozmowa się zakończyła, gdyż znaleźli się już w Wielkiej Sali. Zaczęli w ciszy jeść posiłek. Gryfonka rozmyślała nad tym, o co chodzi Dumbledorowi. Może chodziło o bycie Prefektem Naczelnym? Hermiona marzyła o tym, od kiedy tylko przyjechała do Hogwartu. Zazwyczaj odznaki były przysyłane w wakacje, lecz z powodu odbudowy zamku dyrektor mógł po prostu nie mieć na to czasu. Jej rozmyślenia przerwał głos profesor McGonagall.

– Proszę bardzo, oto wasze plany. Tak, panie Thomas, chodzi pan na zaawansowane Eliksiry, sam pan tak zdecydował. Nie, panie Longbottom, nie musi pan na nie chodzić – po odpowiedzi McGonagall na wszystkie pytania, Hermiona w końcu dostała się do swojego planu.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor– po tych słowach spokojnie wyszła na korytarz, by tam przeanalizować swój plan zajęć.

Jej pierwszą lekcją dzisiaj, były zaawansowane Eliksiry ze Ślizgonami. Czyli konfrontacja z humorami profesora Snape'a i Malfoya w jednym. _Lepiej być nie mogło_ pomyślała u udała się do lochów. Przed drzwiami klasy spotkała blondyna- wyjątkowo bez swojej świty. Gdy on zobaczył ją, uśmiechnął się drwiąco i zapytał:

– Granger, a gdzie podziałaś Pottera i swojego Weasleya? Ach, no tak, przepraszam, zapomniałem, Wieprzlej wącha kwiatki od spodu, jak to mówią twoi kochani rodzice mugole. A raczej mówili, przecież oni też nie żyją. Chociaż, jeśli się zastanowię, to nawet ten rudy idiota by cię nie zechciał, szlamo – szydził Malfoy.

Hermiona nie zamierzała mu pokazać, jak bardzo jego kpiny ją zraniły. _Nie okazuj uczuć, to da ci spokój_ pomyślała.

– Wiesz, Malfoy? Ty lepiej nad niczym się nie zastanawiaj, bo nikt nie ma z tego pożytku. A gdzie podziałeś swoich nadwornych, co? Zdali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jesteś beznadziejny i żałosny?– Gryfonka przejęła pałeczkę.

Ślizgon nie dowierzał. _A co, myślałeś, że tylko ty umiesz obrażać innych?_ kpiła w myślach. Zwykle nie posunęłaby się do takiego czegoś, ale Fretka denerwowała ją jak nikt inny wcześniej.

– Co ty możesz wiedzieć, głupia szlamo?– zapytał, wychodząc w końcu ze zdumienia.

– Ta ,,szlama" jeszcze ci się nie znudziła? Daruj sobie, Malfoy, to monotonne– jej wypowiedź przerwał głos profesora Snape'a, dochodzący z klasy.

– Wchodzić do środka, lekcja się zaczęła! Minus 10 punktów od Gryffindoru, Granger, za krzyczenie za korytarzu. Thomas, właź, na co czekasz? Na specjalne zaproszenie?

Podczas kłótni ze Ślizgonem, Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła, że wszyscy uczniowie zebrali się już w lochach i że przerwa się skończyła. Pospiesznie weszła do klasy, by jeszcze bardziej nie narażać się Snape'owi.

– Granger, co ty wyprawiasz? Gdzie się podział twój mózg?– _jest na wakacjach wraz z twoim pedagogicznym podejściem, przyjaznym uczniom usposobieniem i poczuciem humory_ myślała Gryfonka.

Lekcja Eliksirów właśnie dobiegała końca, a Nietoperz wyjątkowo się na nią dziś uwziął. Nie pomogło nawet to, że podczas wakacji przerobiła prawie cały materiał dla klasy siódmej. Wypytywał ją o rzeczy, o których nie miała pojęcia, mając z tego chorą satysfakcję i narażając ja tym na kpiny ze strony Ślizgonów. Dlatego gdy po skończonych zajęciach opuszczała lochy, nawet nie patrzyła w ich stronę. Zajście z Malfoyem przed lekcjami wystarczająco wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Postanowiła jednak nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy i skupić się na pozostałych zajęciach przewidzianych na ten dzień.

W trakcie przerwy obiadowej w Wielkiej Sali jak zwykle panował gwar, towarzyszący rozmowom uczniów Na temat pierwszego dnia zajęć. Rozmawiali o nauczycielach, poziomie trudności materiału i o ogromnych ilościach prac domowych. Takie same rozmowy odbywały się przy stole Slytherinu, jednak siedzący przy nim Draco Malfoy za nic nie mógł się skupić. Po głowie wciąż chodziła mu poranna rozmowa z Granger. _Zmieniła się_ pomyślał. Gryfonka stała się odważniejsza, pewniejsza siebie i bardziej stanowcza. Każdy to widział. Draco oczywiście wciąż wyznawał zasady czystości krwi, które od małego wpajał mu ojciec, ale jedno trzeba było przyznać. Granger go zaintrygowała i nie zamierzał jej tak szybko odpuszczać. _Jeszcze trochę ją pomęczę_ pomyślał, i rozpoczął rozmowę z Blaisem.

Było już po kolacji, gdy Hermiona siedziała samotnie w bibliotece i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała godziny 19.00, by dowiedzieć się czego dyrektor od niej chce. Przed sobą miała książkę o Wielkiej Wojnie Olbrzymów w XVII wieku. Mimo, że nie była to zadana lektura, ani nie potrzebowała jej do napisania żadnego eseju, dziewczyna uwielbiała dowiadywać się każdej nowej rzeczy o magicznym świecie. Mogła godzinami siedzieć nad wielostronowymi woluminami i podczas, gdy każdy inny zasypiał ze znużenia, ona chłonęła każdą możliwą wiedzę.

– O, Hermiono, tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałem! Czy mogłabyś wyjaśnić mi jeszcze raz o co chodzi z tym esejem z Transmutacji?– zaskoczył ją głos Nevilla.

Kilkanaście minut spędziła tłumacząc Nevillowi zadanie. Gdy spojrzała na zegarek, zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna być już w drodze do gabinetu dyrektora. Błyskawicznie przeprosiła Nevilla i opuściła bibliotekę. Kilka minut później stała już pod drzwiami gabinetu profesora Dumbledora. I zobaczyła tam osobę, którą najmniej spodziewała się ujrzeć. Otóż stał tam, pełen okazałości i wdzięku (taa…jasne…) Draco Malfoy. Chłopak miał równie zdziwioną i zaskoczoną minę, co ona. Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami w równocześnie krzyknęli:

– Malfoy?!

– Granger?!


End file.
